With the rapid development of electronic technology, people have higher requirements for their electronic products. Taking a smart phone as an example, the narrow frame design of the mobile phone screen can make the product more fashionable and, to a certain extent, can also increase the screen ratio of the screen, so as to widen the picture, thereby meeting the increasing demand of the consumer for display products.